Substances containing carbon atoms include fullerene, carbon nanotube, graphene, and graphite, for example. Of these, graphene is a single atom layer whose structure is a two-dimensional planar array of carbon atoms.
In particular, graphene has considerably stable and superior electrical, mechanical and chemical properties as well as excellent conductivity and thus more rapidly carries electrons than silicone and enables application of higher electrical current than copper, which has been actively researched since it was demonstrated through experimentation based on discovery of a method of separating graphene from graphite in 2004.
Graphene has attracted considerable attention as a base material for electronic circuits because it may be produced on a large scale and has electrical, mechanical and chemical stability as well as excellent conductivity.
In addition, electrical properties of graphene may change according to crystal direction of graphene with a predetermined thickness. For this reason, electrical properties are obtained in a direction selected by a user and devices can thus be easily designed. Accordingly, graphene may be effectively used for carbon-based electronic or electromagnetic devices.